The use of computer systems and computer-related technologies continues to increase at a rapid pace. This increased use of computer systems has influenced the advances made to computer-related technologies. Indeed, computer systems have increasingly become an integral part of the business world and the activities of individual consumers. Computer systems may be used to carry out several business, industry, and academic endeavors. The wide-spread use of computers has been accelerated by the increased use of computer networks, including the Internet. Many businesses use one or more computer networks to communicate and share data between the various computers connected to the networks. The productivity and efficiency of employees often requires human and computer interaction.
Computer technologies used by consumers and by the business world continue to demand that the efficiency of these technologies increase. These demands have included demands to improve software that may be implemented on a computer system. Software includes instructions for a computer system. The computer system typically requires software to function. Instructions within a software program are usually executed in a central processor the computer system.
The development of these computer software programs is a time consuming and expensive task. In addition, the testing of the software programs is also an expensive process that might require a large number of resources. Inefficient testing procedures could delay the development and refinement of a software program. As a result, benefits may be realized by providing systems and methods for focusing the testing of a product (such as a computer software program) on certain areas of the program. In particular, benefits may be realized by providing systems and methods for focusing product testing on the areas of change within the product between product builds.